Rodrigo (Phineas and Ferb)
Rodrigo is the main antagonist of the'' Phineas and Ferb'' episode, ''Minor Monogram. ''He is voiced by guest star Jorge Garcia. Role He is an exchange student studying in the art of evil science. He was assigned to being mentored by the infamous Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who has been making plans of taking over the Tri-State Area. In the episode, he is first seen when Doofenshmirtz shows him around his lab until the arrival of Doofenshmirtz's daughter Vanessa, who has broken up with her boyfriend Johnny (because he thinks a video game is more important than her). After Vanessa mopes about her failed relationship with Johnny, Doofenshmirtz cheers her up by suggesting that she stop going for the bad boy types, to which Vanessa happily responds that she's only attracted to the bad boy types because of her father's reputation as an evil scientist, even hugging him to prove the point. Upon hearing this, Rodrigo starts to show some interest in Vanessa through flirting, finding her to be quite unique in general, and in return, Vanessa shows some affection for him. While Doofenshmritz is lecturing Rodrigo, Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, Perry the Platypus, arrives to battle him again. However, expecting Perry's arrival, Doofenshmirtz traps him in a boot stuck into the floor. Despite being surprised to see this, Rodrigo questions about the usage of the boot, stating that Perry might get out there easily and fight Doofenshmirtz. He suggested that he can come up with a better trap in hopes of which Doofenshmirtz could critique on. Seeing that there might be a point, Doofenshmritz agrees to let Rodrigo create the new trap. While doing so, Rodrigo secretly confesses to Perry that he is planning to get rid both him and Doofenshmirtz, much to Perry's shock. After Rodrigo finishes the trap, Perry (being unable to escape from it) attempts to warn Doofenshmirtz about Rodrigo's intentions, but Doofenshmirtz doesn't understand him (since Perry can't talk). It was then Doofenshmirtz announces his latest scheme: he has created and installed two enormous propellers in opposite sides of the Tri-State Area, hoping to use them into physically dislodge the Tri-State Area from the face of the Earth and raise it into the sky where he will pilot around and refuse to return it until he becomes its leader. Doofenshmirtz then activates his propellers, which suddenly dislodge the Tri-State Area as planned, and this has really impressed Rodrigo (even Vanessa admits that she finds this to be cool). Seeing that Doof's plan is going extremely well, Rodrigo reveals his true colors as he betrays Doofenshmirtz by trapping him next to Perry, and Vanessa is unable to help because she's wearing the same boot trap. It was then Rodrigo announces his true goal: he will manipulate the propellers at separate angles, which will literally tear the Tri-State Area apart and kill thousands of civilians. Rodrigo then plans of using this event as an example against others in order to enact his lifelong goal: taking over the world. Doofenshmirtz is completely disgusted by this and calls Rodrigo insane, but Rodrigo doesn't care. He even tried to get Vanessa to join him, but she angrily refuses and berates Rodrigo for betraying her father. Unperturbed by Vanessa's refusal, Rodrigo attempts to manipulate the propellers into splitting the Tri-State Area apart, laughing maniacally until he is knocked out from the controls by the arriving Monty Monogram (the son of Perry's boss Major Francis Monogram), who then beats Rodrigo up with the usage of acrobatics. After the Tri-State Area is returned back to its proper place by a freed Perry, Monty ties the defeated Rodrigo up into a chair, leaving Perry to deal with him. Taking on Doofenshmirtz's advice, Vanessa decides to stop going for the bad boy types and starts focusing her attention towards Monty. It is unknown what happened to Rodrigo afterwards, though it may be implied that he was arrested and taken into O.W.C.A. custody for his attempt to destroy the Tri-State Area. Gallery Mid-Ment.png|Rodrigo meeting Vanessa and taking an interest in her RodrigoTruePlan.png|Rodrigo explaining his true plan to destroy the Tri-State Area to a betrayed Doofenshmirtz and a captive Perry YouAreCrazyRodrigo.png|Doofenshmirtz calling Rodrigo insane for his goal for world domination JoinMeVanessa.png|Rodrigo trying to convince Vanessa to join him to win her heart That'sMyFatherYouDweeb.png|A disgusted Vanessa berating Rodrigo for his betrayal and plans for world domination SayGoodyeToTheTriStateArea.png|Rodrigo grabbing the controls of Doofenshmirtz's giant propellers, preparing to use them to split the Tri-State Area into two MontyToTheRescue.png|Rodrigo being knocked off the controls by an arriving Monty Monogram RodrigoDefeated.png|Rodrigo tied up to a chair by Monty, leaving him to be arrested for his crimes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:In love villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Teenage Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Trap Master Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Outright Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Weaklings Category:Gadgeteers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Genius Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Killjoy Category:Control Freaks Category:Apprentice Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Sociopaths